Tнє Иєω Cнαllєиgє of Apняodiтє
by Adilay Nazikage
Summary: [Pro-Fantasy Lover] Afrodita no se muestra muy convencida acerca de la elección que Julián escogió: el de quedarse con Grace. Así que para sacarse de esa inquietud hace una visita nocturna a su nuera para entablar una charla, y con ella una última prueba. Sí Grace pudo salvar a su hijo estando en su propia tierra y época, ¿podrá salvarlo también estando en la antigua Macedonia?
1. Prólogo - MUJER HUMANA

_[Fan-Fic]_

**Tнє Иєω Cнαllєиgє of Apняodiтє**

―**Grace A. & A. Julián―**

**S**ummary: [Pro-Un Amante de Ensueño] Afrodita no se muestra muy convencida acerca de la elección que Julián escogió: el de quedarse con Grace. Así que para sacarse de esa inquietud hace una visita nocturna a su nuera para entablar una charla, y con ella una última prueba. Sí Grace pudo salvar a su hijo estando en su propia tierra y época, ¿podrá salvarlo también estando en la antigua Macedonia?

**A**dvertencias: Muerte de personajes/discriminación femenil/Posible OoC. JUSTIFICADO.

**D**isclaimer:

**DARK-HUNTERS-SAGA © Sherrilyn Kenyon**

_El nuevo reto de Afrodita_ © Producciones KrusTacio

**N**otas: Yo no sé ustedes queridas amigas y fans de los Dark-Hunters, pero yo necesitaba algo más por parte de Julián y Grace. Obviamente no estoy inconforme con el final de _Un Amante de Ensueño_, pero me hubiese gustado un poquito, sólo un poquito más de nuestra sexóloga favorita y nuestro (sensual) general macedonio.

Espero que les guste este fic, y espero que Sherrilyn no me demande por usar a sus personajes a mi antojo aunque aclaro que no gano dinero ni nada con ello. XD. ¡Saludos desde México, Sherrilyn! Que honor sería para mí que leyese esto. Pero se vale soñar T_T.

* * *

**•**

* * *

**Mujer Humana**

Su principio fue como el de cualquier humana, con preocupaciones monótonas junto a relaciones comunes que alrededor de su juventud le dieron a entender que no importase cuánto creciera o viviera, siempre tendría mucho camino que recorrer; su infancia no fue la más envidiable ni la más trágica, con hechos de los cuales reír y de los cuales lamentar como todo ser viviente en esta planeta.

La muerte, como a muchos otros, le quitó a los seres que ella más amó. Sus padres. Y más adelante la vida le haría una jugarreta con ayuda de un bastardo que más adelante tendría su merecido castigo.

Su cuerpo no era el de una diosa griega y su alma no era la más pura entre todas las del mundo. Más sin embargo ella logró lo que ninguna otra:

Salvó a Julián de Macedonia.

Su corazón le regresó a el ex general lo poco que aún le quedaba de humanidad, sus ojos lo desarmaron de la pasión cientos de veces a pesar de que ella moría por tenerlo entre sus brazos, sus manos hicieron que el gran cuerpo de este invencible soldado macedonio vibrara de placer, no sólo físico sino también espiritual; y sus palabras le ayudaron a salir de ese mundo oscuro al que su hermano el dios Príapo, lo había condenado. Para que más adelante, su libertad fuese la prueba de ambos por querer estar juntos en aquella época que Julián aún desconocía.

Ella, normal como cualquier mujer pero con la valentía que los mismos guerreros antiguos envidiarían.

Ella, sin un cuerpo de envidia o un talento nato que un humano pudiese ver con facilidad.

Ella, con la fortaleza de enfrentar a los mismos dioses con tal de ver a su amado a salvo.

Ella, cuyo nombre quedaría gravado a fuego sobre el corazón del hijo de una temible diosa griega y un despiadado general espartano.

Ella, era llamada: Grace Alexander.

* * *

_¡No pude resistirme a exponerlo aquí! Amo a Julián y a Grace por eso (repito) hago este fic. Aclaro que esto es sólo el prólogo, si desean más de esta historia lo único que deben hacer es comentármelo en un review ;), bueno, yo paso a retirarme por el momento. _

**JA NE! :D**


	2. I - Charla con el destino

**•**

* * *

―**1―**

**Charla con el destino**

_«―Sólo he conocido un hogar en todos los siglos de mi existencia. Y es al lado de Grace. Sí ella me acepta―»._ Afrodita aún no podía sacarse de la cabeza aquellas palabras llenas de amor que su hijo había dicho no hace varias horas atrás. Sabía que Julián era bastante impetuoso pero ¿a tal grado de escoger como esposa a una mujer que acaba de conocer de un mes? Eso no se escuchaba muy lógico, nada sensato. Ni para una madre humana, ni para una diosa como ella.

―¿De nuevo pensando en Julián, Afrodita?

―¿Athena? ―la diosa se giró para ver a Athena, quién la miraba con una pizca de preocupación.

―Él estará bien, no debes preocuparte tanto, ―ella se acercó a la diosa quién desde el Olimpo veía el mundo humano y a pesar que desde ahí todo se veía como cualquier otro día, parecía que Afrodita había encontrado algo muy interesante ahí.

―Es fácil decirlo cuando no tienes hijos ―refunfuñó Afrodita cómicamente. Athena rió con ganas por _el chiste_ de Afrodita.

―Pues la verdad es que tengo cientos de hijos.

―Tus guerreros no cuentan ―espetó la madre de Julián mirándola con desaprobación.

―¿Y quién lo dice? ―Athena se cruzó de brazos alzando el pecho como una emperatriz burlona―, cuido de ellos, los guió, les aliento a ser más fuertes, y aunque no los amamanto, yo podría decir que soy mejor madre que muchas humanas.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron inconscientemente que el corazón de Afrodita se achicara sin compasión, ella no había sido la madre de ensueño, no había cuidado a su hijo Julián a pesar de que él por mucho tiempo le rogó en sus templos que al menos se hiciera presente, no había criado bien a Príapo para que fuese un dios de bien y a causa de ello la disputa entre los dos hermanos terminó con sangre y lágrimas; y lo peor, fue que no acudió a su hijo cuando los pequeños de éste fueron brutalmente asesinados por Penélope además de que por poco fue reclutado por Artemisa a su ejército de _Dark-Hunters_ después del grito desgarrador que dio al cielo, menos mal que Julián le había rechazado, pero, ¿a qué costo? Afrodita lo sabía bien, ella jamás fue una buena madre y lo escuchó reconociéndolo hirientemente cuando Príapo se lo recriminó después de fundir su espada en el abdomen de Julián para dejarlo morir sin arrepentimiento.

_«―¡Vamos, madre, déjalo ya! Julián sabía lo que nosotros ya conocíamos desde el principio de los tiempos: sólo piensas en ti misma y en lo que los demás debemos hacer por ti. Es tu naturaleza. Y al contrario de Julián, todos lo aceptamos hace eones―»._ Y era verdad, en sus inicios como diosa ella jamás se preocupó por alguien que no fuese ella misma, de hecho, hasta se lo confesó a Grace cuando fue a atormentarla en su oficina de forma descarada. Ella nunca quiso acudir a Julián por su _reputación_, era la Diosa del Amor y por ello su hijo había sufrido, por su maldito orgullo de no querer mostrarse como una diosa rogona y sin dignidad como Artemisa, quién se divertía haciendo de las suyas por el mundo condenando a quién se le antojase en una eterna pelea contra Apolo como excusa.

―¿Afrodita? ―llamó Athena dándose cuenta que ese tema de la maternidad le hacía daño, aunque Afrodita se molestase en negarlo una y otra vez.

―¿Eh? Perdona Athena ―se enderezó y caminó hacia el interior del Olimpo pasando por de lado de la diosa―. Sí me disculpas quiero descansar.

Athena la miró marcharse sabiendo que mentía, algo en la cara de la Diosa del Amor no le había gustado; algo iba a pasar y la Diosa de la Sabiduría temía que no fuese bueno; pero en fin, Afrodita provocó la ira de Las Arpías una vez, ¿qué tan mal le podría irle con una segunda ocasión? Le dio escalofríos de solo pensarlo. Pero Afrodita era consciente de lo que hacía y por tal debía estar consciente de sus consecuencias. Athena miró el pasillo que la diosa había tomado para marcharse unos segundos más, antes de irse a sus propios aposentos con un mal presentimiento.

.

.

.

Mientras que en Nueva Orleans, más precisamente en la morada de Grace y de ahora, Julián Alexander; al fin todo estaba en paz, después de haber vencido la maldición que pesaba sobre el ex general macedonio y mandar al libro maldito y al causante de las desgracias del Julián muy lejos de ellos, ambos se habían mostrado una y otra vez el amor que creció sobre los dos en aquellos días que en parte fueron el cielo y el infierno que Julián y Grace tuvieron que soportar para liberarlo a él de aquella implacable maldición.

Él la había besado por todo rincón posible de su cuerpo, la había acariciado con tal vehemencia que cualquier mujer moriría por estar en su lugar desesperadamente, le susurró tantos versos al oído mientras se deslizaba dentro y fuera de su entrepierna que la felicidad no la abandonó en ningún momento; Julián hacía honor a su leyenda, de hecho, esta se quedaba corta a comparación de lo que le hacía con ímpetu, ningún hombre podría ser capaz nunca de mostrar tanta pasión y ternura como ese sujeto; ese hombre del que en un principio ella se burló mientras la figura masculina permanecía grabada en el libro y para su sorpresa más que herido por sus palabras infantiles y ridículas, sufría por el castigo que él pensó que sería eterno y por ende, aquellas palabras eran algo que Grace jamás se perdonaría, su actitud ante su desdicha había sido motivo de vergüenza y de pocos escrúpulos.

Pero para Julián, Grace era la mujer que él había sólo visto en los sueños que apenas pudo tener debido a las circunstancias en las que vivió en la antigua Macedonia y en recamaras de sus invocadoras años después, era la mujer que no le negaba no sólo el acceso a su cuerpo sino tampoco a su corazón, ella le había abrazado con tanta fuerza que él mismo se sintió temblar de sólo pensarse en el dolor que sentiría si la perdía de su lado, sólo Grace le hacía sentir que estaba en casa, que después de tanto vagar por incontables años por un frívolo mundo al fin había encontrado un sitio donde pudiese vivir en paz. A su lado, su temor hacía los sitios oscuros iba acabando, las manos tan pequeñas que él bien podía romper sin ningún esfuerzo físico lo dejaban indefenso espiritualmente de tal forma que se sentía como un alfeñique contra un fortachón de mala muerte, las caricias de su amada se quedaban impresas en su piel y su aliento en compás con el suyo eran el mejor elixir que jamás se cansaría de probar. Lejos de lo sexual, ella le causaba estremecimientos que ninguna mujer pudo causar jamás en él, ella se clasificaba a sí misma como una mujer poco atractiva pero qué diablos, él la veía aún más hermosa que su propia madre, más hermosa que cualquiera en la que haya posado los ojos. Y lo mejor, Grace Alexander era sólo para él, su llameante corazón y sus palabras llenas de erudición y calidez eran sólo para su alma, y para nadie más. Al fin estaba en paz.

Ambos habían sentido el amargo sabor de la traición como otros antes que ellos, ambos habían temido del mundo que los rodeaba y habían amado siendo _castigados_ por ello, a ambos les persiguieron sombras malditas que en estos momentos ya habían pagado, y ambos, habían encontrado al fin a la persona que tanto habían buscado sin éxito y ya sin esperanzas. Todo estaba en orden.

Por ahora.

Julián abrazaba a Grace con fuerza pero sin causarle ninguna molestia en el acto, y Grace sentía la respiración del hombre acariciar su coronilla haciendo un masaje perfecto para poder dormir sin problemas; sin embargo, una sed como ninguna otra la atrapó a mitades de la noche haciéndola despertar a regañadientes.

«¿Por qué ahora?» se dijo irritada, y tan bien que se sentía entre esos dos fuertes brazos. Se planteó el volver a dormir y olvidar aunque sea por unas horas más la sed, pero apenas cerró los ojos y aquella sensación de sequedad la atacó con más fuerza, su garganta estaba seca y su boca ya estaba de más decir que estaba sin una pizca de saliva. Por lo que con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Julián, se deslizó de entre las sábanas y salió de la cama aún desnuda, y aún agotada, claro no era de todos los días tener que lidiar con un hombre que había tenido una eternidad para dar placer a una mujer siendo esta vez la primera ocasión que (según él) lo hacía porque en verdad lo deseaba y lo necesitaba. Antes de salir le observó con cuidado, al fin le veía dormir sin ninguna molestia, al fin se veía en paz, y era hermoso. Cuan dichosa se sintió al saber que esa paz había sido lograda con su ayuda y con su amor.

Unos días atrás pudo haberle incomodado el hecho de estar paseándose desnuda por su casa pero en esos momentos estaba tan concentrada en ir a la cocina por un vaso o más vasos llenos de agua para beber que no le tomó importancia a su cuerpo, después de todo no estaría mal un encuentro furtivo en la cocina con Julián en caso de que él despertara y notara su ausencia. Ya, ya, debía dejar de pensar en aquello o de lo contrario sería capaz de retenerlo un día más en esa casa cuando su obligación era mostrarle todo de aquella época para que no le fuese tan difícil acomodarse a ella. Y para eso necesitaba a Julián en sus cinco sentidos y completamente descansado.

Se sirvió agua para después tomarla con gozo. Un gran trago tras otro haciendo que la boca y la garganta de Grace fueran aliviadas lentamente, en verdad necesitaba el agua, llenó de nuevo el vaso y tragó nuevamente descontrolando sus respiraciones y el tono de éstas.

Aunque lamentablemente la tranquilidad de aquella acción no le duró mucho debido a un destello atrás suyo.

Debido a la sorpresa, Grace soltó el vaso el cual se destruyó al instante al encontrarse con el suelo, y al darse vuelta miró a su suegra con asombro, quién no se le veía muy feliz como hace algunas horas.

―¿Afrodita? ―habló Grace apenas pudo hacerlo.

―Hola Grace ―saludó la Diosa acercándose a ella, sonrió malévolamente al verla completamente desnuda mientras alzaba una ceja de forma traviesa―, ¿Julián está cerca porque si es así…?

―Ehm, no… ―dudó un poco con la cara roja, no era muy su estilo pasear por su casa desnuda y ahora siendo la primera vez que lo hacía, era atrapada por nadie más que su _suegra_, quiso taparse pero supo que no tendría caso, por lo que carraspeó la garanta y trató de mantenerse serena a pensar de que la mirada de Afrodita parecía no querer dejarla cumplir su cometido―, está arriba durmiendo.

―Me alegro, ―suspiró Afrodita con evidente alivio dejando de lado (para tranquilidad de Alexander) la divertida vergüenza que Grace sentía hacía su desnudez―; porque vine a verte a ti.

―¿A mí?

―Así es, ¿hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar sin ser interrumpidas en caso de que Julián se dé cuenta que no estás con él?

Grace rió nerviosa y algo apenada.

―No creo, pero podemos hablar en voz baja en el sofá ―opinó siendo aceptada por el asentimiento por parte de Afrodita quién se adelantó para sentarse primero viendo la televisión apagada. Grace se sentó después algo incomoda de que la madre de Julián tomara asiento en el mismo lugar donde habían tantos recuerdos no muy civilizados que ocurrieron entre ella y el hijo de la diosa.

―Tranquila, seré breve ―dijo Afrodita notando la incomodidad de _su hija_, realmente se había planteado con cuidado lo que iba a hacer, así que sabía que todo iba a resultar bien al final, después de todo ella lo hacía por el bien de su amado hijo Julián, a quién le debía la eterna felicidad y por los rayos de Zeus que se la daría. Pero para ello necesitaba la cooperación de Grace―, Grace quiero que sepas que ahora no te hablaré como una diosa a una mortal, sino como una suegra a una nuera.

Los ojos grises de Grace se un abrieron temerosamente, ¿suegra buena? ¿O suegra que deseas quemar en una hoguera?

―¿En serio?

―No te arrojaré nada caliente así que pierde cuidado. ―El cuerpo de Grace se destensó un poco―, a lo que me refiero es que espero puedas cooperar con lo que te pediré a continuación.

―Ehm, claro pero, ¿qué es?

―Necesito saber sí estarías dispuesta a… Mostrarme una vez más lo que el poder que tu amor puede hacer ―soltó así sin más, algo en esas palabras hicieron que un escalofrío le pasara a Grace por el cuerpo.

La mujer humana negó con la cabeza lento.

―No entiendo.

―Grace Alexander ―Afrodita se levantó para posarse frente a ella―, muéstrame el poder que tu corazón tiene sobre el de Julián, muéstrame lo que serías capaz de hacer… Estando en la antigua Macedonia.

He ahí el por qué ese escalofrío. La mujer de cabello azabache se levantó del sofá con una mirada estupefacta en la cara, por no decir casi ridícula.

―¿Qué? ―articuló sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿acaso Afrodita seguía desconfiando de ella? ¿Acaso Afrodita seguía pensando que ella, Grace Alexander, no había hecho ya suficiente para estar al lado de un hombre como Julián?

―Te pido que me entiendas, sólo quiero lo mejor para él ―dijo Afrodita con la voz casi apagada.

«No otra vez» se dijo Grace antes de contestar―. ¡Pero no crees que eso sea demasiado…!

―Por eso te dije que necesitaba tu total cooperación. Es necesario para mí.

―Aún así no entiendo eso de ir a Macedonia a probar un amor que creí que ya estaba más que probado. ―Grace miró por primera vez en la noche los ojos de aquella diosa, siendo ese un gran error.

Siempre se dijo que la Diosa del Amor podía conseguir lo que quisiera con tan sólo pedirlo. Más sin embargo lo que pocos sabían, era que la verdadera perdición se encontraba al mirarla a los ojos con el corazón en duda. Y después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio tétrico, sólo se pudo escuchar por los alrededores el aullar de los perros.

.

.

.

Julián despertó al mover los brazos y no sentir el cuerpo de Grace donde debía estar, se removió un poco antes para saber si ella aún estaba a su alcance, aunque supo al instante que suponer eso había sido una tontería, la cama era pequeña y no había sitio dentro de ella que pudiese mantener a Grace alejada de él. Con algo de pereza talló sus ojos y miró alrededor, ¿acaso…? Miró debajo de la cama con la esperanza de encontrarla tirada ahí, pero de nuevo, no encontró nada.

Tomó una de las sábanas de la cama y se la pegó al cuerpo, algo curioso de regresar a ser humano era que estaba siendo atacado muy pronto por la sensación del clima más de lo que recordaba.

―¿Grace? ―llamó al salir de la habitación encontrándose con el libro que mantenía encerrado a Príapo. Lo pateó haciéndolo a un lado y bajó las escaleras. Encontrándose con algo no muy alentador―. ¿Athena? ―La diosa se giró para darle la cara con una pizca de culpa―, ¿qué haces aquí?

―Lo que todos en una película de Hollywood: llegando tarde. ―Athena se quitó para darle a Julián una vista nada grata. En el sofá estaba su amada Grace, tendida bocarriba con una manta blanca resplandeciente ligeramente de luz sobre el cuerpo dejando fuera únicamente la cara y el cabello azabache esparcido por el sofá, como si aquel pedazo de tela fuese como un foco de poca iluminación en aquella oscura sala dándole a entender a Julián que aquello era obra de los dioses. Con un evidente miedo, el ex general macedonio se acercó a Grace para tocarle la mejilla, estaba fría, muy fría.

―¿Qué es lo que le han hecho a Grace? ―gruñó con aparente furia, la diosa no le contestó por lo que Julián se tornó más agresivo―, ¡Athena, ¿qué fue lo que le hicieron?!

La diosa suspiró y le tocó el hombro tensó a Julián.

―Cálmate, Grace no corre peligro.

―Está helada y dormida ―escupió él con ira al rojo vivo, si por algo era capaz de ir a cazar las cabezas de todos los dioses empezando por la de Athena, era por Grace y sólo por ella, el motivo por el cual no seguía siendo un esclavizado animal atrapado entre sobras o un frívolo general que encontró un poco de paz al lado de sus hijos que más tarde fueron asesinados sin piedad por su propia madre―, a mi me parece que sí.

―Créeme ―dijo cautelosa, ella mejor que nadie sabía de lo que Julián era capaz sí se le hacía rabiar hasta niveles inalcanzables para cualquier humano―, no lo está, pero si la sigues sosteniendo como hasta ahora, que tiene la Manta del Morfeo encima, podría estarlo.

―¿Morfeo? ―Julián apretó los dientes. De todos los dioses, ¿qué rayos le había hecho a Morfeo para que éste tomara _venganza_ contra Grace?

―Te dije que te calmaras y la soltaras, Julián de Macedonia.

Cuando él la volteó a ver Athena entrecerró los párpados aleta, los ojos azulados de Julián amenazaron con teñirse de rojo y eso no era buena señal.

―Escucha Julián ―dijo en un tono calmado, pero aún demandante―, antes de que siquiera pienses en atacarme, quiero que estés consciente de que Grace aceptó esto.

―Aceptar qué.

―Podría decirse que… Una última prueba.

Los ojos de Julián mostraron un cambio de emociones, de la ira al desconcierto y de la preocupación al terror; más sin embargo antes de que Athena pudiese volver a hablar, Julián se levantó con la postura que sólo un temido general macedonio podía lograr para hacerle otra pregunta con una voz oscura y letal, con una mirada que le advertía a la diosa elegir bien sus palabras antes de contestar.

―¿De qué tipo?

―**Continuará―**

* * *

_Me alegró mucho que aunque sea una persona haya comentado en este fic, jajaja, comenzaba a creer que nadie iba a leer esto Xd pero bueno, he decidido que mientras una persona comente, continuaré este fic, así que comiencen a preparar los Reviews XD (na mentira)._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y ya saben, si quieren acelerar el proceso de actualizaciones ¡comenten! ;)_

_**JA NE! :D**_


End file.
